Todos Pierden
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Ella lo tiene claro, no son valientes, no son honorables, tampoco humildes ni leales; pero ese día no tendrían que llorar por nadie, porque ella lo sabe y ellos también. En una guerra nadie gana, todos pierden, incluso los vencedores./Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_**Todos pierden**_

* * *

.

— ¡Astoria! —Daphne está indignada. Sus compañeros permanecen detrás de ella mudos y cautelosos, cuando está en faceta de hermana mayor es en el único momento en que es peligrosa a los ojos de todos. Hay muy pocas cosas que puedan interesarle realmente y hay muy pocas personas a las cuales pueda y quiera brindarle su preciada atención, hay otros tantos por los que se preocupa y hay muchos a los que mira sobre el hombro. Su hermana menor sin embargo es harina de otro costal, tiempos oscuros o no, Mortífagos o no, Daphne solo ha vivido sintiéndose bien consigo misma ocupándose de su hermanita a la que cuida y mima aunque ya sea mayorcita.

Por eso está que no cabe en si misma de furia y rabia cuando la ve despegarse de Draco Malfoy con los labios rojos y la blusa desabotonada. Está toda despeinada y sonrojada, incluso la falda la tiene subida varios centímetros y una de las manos de ese infeliz (ese al que antes de eso pudo llamar compañero) está en su pierna, la otra en su cintura descubierta. Hay un punto de desconcierto en los ojos de Malfoy que no puede evaluar en ese segundo, lo único que le importa es como los ojos grises de su hermanita destilan desafío y temor. Es la primera vez que Astoria la ve enojada, Daphne siempre controla su carácter frente a ella, no quiere hacerle daño con sus venenosas palabras que para eso están los tarados de Gryffindor, pero no puede evitar cernirse sobre ella con furia y miedo, con su mismo miedo pero con diferentes motivos.

Sus padres no serán Mortifagos pero apoyan suficiente al señor oscuro y los Malfoy han caído, en el nuevo régimen que se levante si ganan la guerra no tendrán una mejor posición que los _sangre sucia_ o los traidores a la sangre. Se niega a entregar a su hermana a alguien que tiene una diana sobre la cabeza.

¡Nunca! ¡Primero pasarán sobre su cadáver!

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —sisea con rabia acercándose hacia ellos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros puede reprochar que Malfoy se aparte de la más joven de las hermanas como si tocara fuego. Astoria levanta la barbilla y responde.

—Nos besábamos, no creo que quieras los detalles, Daphne. Sabes mejor que yo sobre besar a chicos.

Si hubiese sido otra persona Daphne le hubiese abofeteado, pero es su hermana, su dulce e ingenua hermana que nunca ha salido con nadie, que no sabe de chicos ni de nada. Ha estado tan protegida que no puede distinguir lo que le hace bien y lo que le hace mal. Se obliga a tranquilizarse, le da una mirada de muerte a Malfoy que también es un _"hablaremos de esto", s_ujeta del codo a su hermana y se marcha. Antes de doblar el pasillo puede escuchar a Theodore reprochar a Malfoy.

—Parkinson estará insoportable cuando se entere de esto ¿No podías desfogarte con otra? Tantas imbéciles que abundan y te metes con la única con la que no debes, Daphne no está feliz.

—No me interesa esa niña y no hago las cosas para hacer feliz a otros —es la respuesta seca y cortante que escucha.

Aprieta los labios furiosa y arrastra a su silenciosa hermana hacia la sala común. Es más de media noche, los pasillos están en total oscuridad y el ambiente tenebroso solo aumenta con el ligero frío que los _dementores_ levantan con su guardia permitida a las puertas del castillo, la única luz proviene de su varita que tiembla ante la furia que apenas contiene. Aquella noche de patrulla junto a Theodore, Blaise y Tracey esperaba hallar cualquier cosa menos a su hermana en pleno besuqueo con Draco Malfoy; toda la adrenalina que sintió en las venas cuando Tracey los llamó entre gritos excitados al ver una sombra acechar uno de los pasillos vigilados se evaporó. Pillar a algunos de esos imbéciles de Gryffindor habría hecho buena su noche, atrapar a su hermana en pleno morreo con alguien que no tiene mejor status que un sucio mestizo no le hace sentirse mejor.

Grita entre dientes la maldita contraseña "¡Fit via vi!*" y entra empujando a Astoria por delante de ella.

— ¡Arréglate! —ordena.

Astoria la mira desafiante solo unos instantes y luego con un breve temblor en sus pálidos dedos se abotona la blusa y se la baja, alisa los pliegues de la falda y se frota los labios que aún siguen rojos, todo eso sin mirarla siquiera. Daphne agradece internamente que no haya nadie, se niega a dejar que algún entrometido vea lo que no le incumbe, luego de eso se cruza de brazos y mira con dureza a su pequeña hermana. Astoria se arregla el cabello castaño para alargar el momento de responder pero si es necesario Daphne se quedara allí hasta que amanezca, eso le hace recordar que también ha sido bueno que Pansy no haya hecho guardia esa noche, no le hace ni pizca de gracia la reacción que hubiese tenido su compañera de haber presenciado la desagradable escena.

—Quiero una explicación —sisea cuando Astoria hace ademan de retirarse. La sujeta del brazo con fuerza, es la primera vez que la trata tan duramente pero no va a pasar por alto su comportamiento esa vez.

—Te di una explicación allá —ella se libera con expresión desafiante — ¿De verdad quieres que lo repita?

— ¡No te pases de lista, niña!

— ¡Es mi vida! ¡Tengo quince años, Daphne!

— ¡Exacto! —Daphne respira con fuerza y se obliga a controlar su voz — ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que haces? Los Malfoy no tienen mejor status que esos miserables mestizos…

—No los llames así —le corta con tono gélido.

— ¿Es que ahora eres la amante de los _muggles _y los traidores? ¿Tienes idea de lo que papá y mamá…?

— ¿De lo que ellos dirían? Oh, apuesto que dirían muchas cosas, eso lo puedo jurar —Astoria hace un gesto de desdén tan poco común en ella. Siempre ha sido callada, tranquila y razonable; ha pasado su estancia en Hogwarts sin tomar partido de ningún bando y eso le ha mantenido lejos de toda la guerra aunque ha estado a su lado. Daphne no quiere que eso cambie, no soportaría que destruyesen la inocencia de su hermana, es de los pocos Slytherin que tienen algo más que astucia y maldad —. El problema, Daphne es que lo que ellos digan ya carece de importancia, lo único que repiten como loros es lo que el señor oscuro y todos sus sirvientes dicen, ¿Eso los hace mejores? ¿Has visto los profesores que tenemos? —Se ríe sombríamente — nada los diferencia de bestias… ¿Acaso tú lo disfrutas de verdad? ¿Disfrutas ver a los niños de primero chillando bajo la maldición torturadora?

Daphne aprieta los labios pero no responde.

Astoria le mira con decepción.

—No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, tampoco a darme lecciones de moral o a decirme con quien puedo besarme o no. Soy una Slytherin también y sé lo que me conviene, la pregunta es si tú lo sabes.

Y con eso se aleja hacia el dormitorio dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando sus compañeros ingresan les echa una mirada helada y todos se van hacia sus cuartos dejándola despotricar en silencio su rabia. Espera y espera pero Malfoy no llega y finalmente se rinde y va a descansar. Al día siguiente sin embargo lo último que espera es descansar, Pansy la despierta con un gesto de furia y rabia en el rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta fastidiada acomodándose la blusa y la falda.

— ¡Lo han vuelto a hacer! —Sisea su compañera de cuarto. Le irrita que su voz chillona sea lo primero que escuche al levantarse — ¡Ese retrasado de Longbottom y toda su pandilla de traidores!

— ¿Qué?

—Han pintarrajeado otro mensaje en el pasillo del cuarto piso, en la torre norte, justo al lado del aula de estudios muggles.

Daphne sale como un huracán tirando en el proceso a dos tontos niños de primero que querían salir antes, los echa a un lado y corre por los pasillos sin esperar a Pansy. Llega con la respiración entrecortada al pasillo indicado, allí esperan ya Blaise, Theodore y Tracey con expresiones furiosas e indignadas, la profesora Alecto está roja de furia moviendo la varita sobre el burlón mensaje en tono escarlata pero éste no se borra.

"_El Ejercito de Dumbledore sigue reclutando delante de sus narices, asesinos. Esta batalla apenas ha comenzado"_

Entreabre los labios con la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera oye los reclamos de la Mortífaga, cuando su mente conecta otra vez cae en cuenta de que el pasillo donde encontró a su hermana y a Malfoy está justo volteando, si no los hubiesen encontrado besuqueándose seguramente hubiesen pillado a esos malditos Gryffindor's. Una ligera sospecha nace lentamente, sacude la cabeza para espantar esos erróneos pensamientos y asiente ante las réplicas de la profesora Alecto.

Esa noche volverán a tener guardia.

Siente ira por la cantidad de veces que les han visto la cara, está cansándose de ese maldito juego y de lo sorprendentemente listos y cautelosos que están siendo los Gryffindor cuando salen a hacer sus numeritos en las noches. Es increíble que ahora que no está San Potter, la _sangre sucia_ de Granger o el traidor de Weasley, otros tres estén dando tantos problemas y tantas rabietas al castillo. El juego se torna tedioso y desfavorable conforme van perdiendo ellos y ganando esa pandilla suicida y molesta, desea aplastarlos como se aplasta una mosca para que su paz vuelva. Porque con su status de sangre, con su postura neutral y su indiferencia al nuevo régimen Daphne goza de una tranquilidad casi normal en esos tiempos, algo que no muchos pueden jactarse de tener, pero no podrá gozar de los beneficios hasta no atrapar a todos los que pintarrajean las paredes y los humillan.

¿Qué mierda ganan con todo eso? No pretende entender cómo trabaja la mente de esos _héroes_ pero le fastidia que su vida se vea afectada por las acciones de ese maldito grupo.

—Un asco total —dice Tracey cuando van a desayunar haciendo una mueca de repugnancia — Como me gustaría pillar a esa asquerosa traidora…la chica Weasley o a la loca esa de Lovegood…nos hacen ver como unos totales idiotas.

—Eso prueba que no son tan estúpidos como pensábamos —dice Blaise en un tono nada satisfactorio.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya lo han visto cuando ellos cruzan por el Gran Comedor, están cuchicheando entre ellos con brillante sonrisas esperanzadoras y estúpidas. Los mensajes que aparecen cada cierto tiempo están insuflando un aire de rebeldía día con día, de una resistencia que ella apenas puede creer aun se mantenga con vida. Es un secreto a gritos quienes son los autores pero sin pruebas no pueden hacer nada, solo ver sus sonrisas burlonas y aguantar. Algún día podrá borrar la sonrisa autosuficiente de ese montón de Gryffindor's.

—O que están recibiendo ayuda —Theodore dice lo que en el fondo todos están pensando como una lejana hipótesis porque resulta improbable y bizarra. Daphne aprieta la varita en sus manos. — Ya llevamos más de dos meses y no los pillamos ¿Cómo mierda pueden eludirnos tanto?

—No digas tonterías —suelta bruscamente — Nadie de Slytherin le daría ni la hora a esa panda de tarados.

—No digo que sean de Slytherin —Theodore frunce el ceño en su dirección mirándola como si estuviese diciendo algo increíblemente estúpido — Simplemente que alguien está ayudándoles, Longbottom nunca ha tenido muchas luces…que esté de suicida no significa que haya desarrollado cerebro…Weasley puede tener aptitudes para eso pero es impulsiva lo sabemos…y la loca de Lovegood solo ocupa su diminuto cerebro en sus bichos…

Daphne hace una mueca cuando se sienta en la mesa a desayunar. No tiene nada de hambre, de hecho lo primero que quiere hacer al sentarse es levantarse e irse, sin embargo alguien le empuja discretamente una taza de chocolate y una tostada. Levanta la mirada al instante, Theodore ya está mordisqueando su tostada con la mirada perdida en algún punto inconexo del aire pero sabe que ha sido él. Un tibio alivio le recorre el cuerpo y muy a su pesar alza la taza y toma a sorbos el líquido caliente dejando que su frustración se disipe al menos por ese breve momento. Hay muy pocos detalles por parte de él, son Slytherin, no destilan cursilería ni estupidez, resaltan por su arrogancia, por su orgullo y en las pequeñas atenciones, en las acciones sin palabras Theodore le dice todo. Daphne termina el chocolate y la tostada y por debajo de la mesa entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, la respuesta es instantánea, él le acaricia la piel con las yemas de los dedos, el placer de ese sencillo contacto lo es todo para ella. Durante esos tranquilos minutos Daphne se siente en paz, casi puede olvidar que están en medio de una guerra, solo son ella y él; pero la comida se evapora, los platos quedan vacíos y su burbuja se rompe.

La realidad le salta a la cara y el hecho de que a pocos metros uno de esos cerebritos de Ravenclaw estalle en pelea con uno de los suyos no ayuda. Siente el frío penetrar sus sentidos y con un suspiro se libera, le da una sonrisa ladeada a Theodore y se centra. Ya llegará el momento en que cobre todos esos jueguitos del gato y el ratón cuando atrapen a todos esos intentos de héroes y entonces tendrán tiempo.

Cuando las clases del día terminan la profesora Alecto tiene un nuevo número de mestizos listos para castigos. Longbottom está en la primera fila de los que se niegan a practicar las maldiciones imperdonables con los mocosos de primero.

— ¡Señor Crabbe! —Exclama con deleite la Mortifaga — Haga recordar a Longbottom que es lo que sucede con los que se niegan a seguir las reglas.

Crabbe sonríe siniestramente y levanta la varita. El grito de _"Crucio"_ es lo único que se escucha aparte del cuerpo del Gryffindor retorciéndose en el piso, no emite grito alguno aunque aprieta los puños hasta sangrarse. Muy a su pesar Daphne tiene que admitir que está impresionada con el cambio brusco del chico, si, es estúpido, temerario y tan Gryffindor que dan náuseas, pero el temple y la fuerza demoledora de esos ojos pueden dar toda una nueva perspectiva de la guerra; porque si bien al principio lo encontró divertido y hasta instructivo ahora ya no causa nada todos los castigos en ella.

Le da igual.

—Greengrass —Alecto sonríe con dulzura falsa que queda tan bizarra en su cara brutal — Haga los honores…—señala con un cabeceo al grupo de niños de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

—Será todo un placer —contesta en tono monocorde. Theodore frunce el ceño a su lado.

Daphne alza la varita, la apunta hacia ellos y exclama el maleficio: _"¡Crucio!"_

Lo ha hecho tantas veces desde que comenzó el curso que ya siente la familiar sensación del control y el vértigo del dolor que causa, lo siente en sus venas, no es doloroso, solo extraño y hasta enloquecedor si no se tiene cuidado. Escucha los gritos de uno de los niños, su expresión se mantiene fría y tranquila, no muestra repulsión por lo que hace pero tampoco alegría.

No le importa en realidad. Todos esos niños, no importa lo jóvenes que sean, no son nada de ella ¿Por qué tiene que perder el sueño por el dolor de unos desconocidos? Es práctica y fría, así la educaron, así es, no disfruta del dolor de esos niños pero no va a ser de mártir por algo que no le interesa.

—Más empeño, Greengrass —sisea con voz suave la profesora entre un coro de risas de sus más despiadados compañeros —. Tienes que sentirlo, anhelarlo, desearlo… ¡Aliméntate de su desesperación, de su miedo!

_¿Acaso tú lo disfrutas de verdad? ¿Disfrutas ver a los niños de primero chillando bajo la maldición torturadora?_

Crabbe ríe encantadoramente sobre los gritos del niño, Longbottom sigue retorciéndose de agonía pero chilla furioso e indignado sin poder sacar la varita. Daphne recuerda a su hermana con un súbito e inesperado sentimiento de piedad, para un segundo el maleficio pero lo renueva casi al instante con furia y aun así los gritos de su víctima no son más altos y desgarradores que antes.

La maldición Cruciatus funciona casi como el Imperio en términos generales, controlar a otras personas ya sea utilizando su cuerpo o destruyéndolo da la misma sensación de poder y empatía. Conecta al atacante y a la víctima a una sola fuerza, en ese caso Daphne siente las emociones, los temores, se alimenta del terror y del dolor; solo de esa manera esos sentimientos pueden guiarla hasta hacer el sufrimiento más cruel y atormentador.

Pero ¿Lo disfruta?

La respuesta está en los gritos del niño. No, no lo disfruta y por tal no puede hacer el daño que se espera, pero le da igual.

Cuando termina su turno Goyle se adelanta con una expresión anhelante en su rostro. En esa ocasión los gritos del siguiente niño si son completamente inhumanos mientras chilla, se retuerce y golpea contorsionándose de todas de formas imposibles haciéndose mucho daño.

Gira los ojos y mira hacia otro lado con aburrimiento. Le da igual la tortura de los mestizos, lo único que puede entusiasmarle es cazar a una presa menos vulnerable y más jugosa. La presa que aún se retuerce en silencio en el piso, cuyos ojos le miran entre rendijas con tal desprecio que Daphne se envara en su sitio y siente el deseo de añadir su cuota al sufrimiento de ese ex patoso Gryffindor.

Theodore le detiene.

—Todo a su momento —le recuerda.

Hace una mueca, es cierto. No es una impulsiva Gryffindor, es una astuta Slytherin y sabrá cuando dar el golpe.

.

.

.

Daphne se esconde tras un tapiz y resuella entre dientes un juramento al no poder hacer un _lumus_ para no descubrirse. Han pasado meses, Weasley y Loveggod no han vuelto, Longbottom está solo haciendo de líder de su patético grupo autodenominado "Ejercito de Dumbledore" (los muy frívolos), cada vez es más difícil poner sus mensajes pero ellos no han hecho muchos progresos tampoco, han atrapado a un montón de emisarios pero no a la cabeza de esa condenada resistencia.

Lo único que tienen a favor es que el día anterior capturaron a uno de primero, está listo y encadenado para una buena tortura, pero Daphne está completamente segura que alguien está pasando información. No importa cuántos atrapen, son más los que logran escapar antes de pillarlos en escena. Ese día faltó todo el bendito día a clases y con un encantamiento desilusionador siguió todo el día a Longbottom, el liderazgo que desprende ahora es imposible de ocultar y sabe que el espía tiene que reunirse con él en algún momento. Longbottom ha parado por alguna razón allí y parece esperar algo, ella escucha en silencio hasta que unos silenciosos pasos apenas dejan un leve sonido que parece imaginario.

—Te tardaste —dice Longbottom.

—No es fácil, a nadie se le ocurriría sospechar pero creo que Daphne comienza a hacerlo. No es tonta ¿Sabes? —la sangre se le hiela en las venas cuando reconoce la tranquila y suave voz.

Es Astoria.

—Tú te ofreciste voluntaria, no te obligué a nada.

—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, tal como Weasley tampoco obligó a nada a Malfoy. Son nuestras decisiones, somos capaces de tomarlas aunque les cueste asumirlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien — él se escucha irritado — ¿Has escuchado lo último?

—Sí, pobre niño…

— ¿Hay alguna forma de liberarlo?

—Hay una…

Escucha todo el plan sin mover un músculo, incrédula es incapaz de comprender del todo el porqué de las decisiones de su hermana pequeña pero no importa realmente, ahora comprende el porqué de ese beso que compartió con Draco hace meses. Ellos dos han estado pasando información, han estado ayudando a la banda de Longbottom a escapar de los peores castigos y esa noche que casi los tenían en su mano fingieron estar en medio de un intenso besuqueo para despistarlos, allí está la explicación de la reacción desconcertada de Draco y de su poco entusiasmo por hablar con ella sobre Astoria.

La ira explota con tanta fuerza en su interior que le escoce, el odio recorre sus venas y tiene que controlarse para no salir y hechizar a Longbottom frente a su hermana. Debió haberlo adivinado desde la primera vez, desde que la vio con Malfoy, debió haberse dado cuenta de todo. Astoria no tiene ni una pizca de idea en lo que se está metiendo, no tiene idea del castigo que le aguarda si alguien descubre su doble juego.

Traicionar al señor oscuro promete un fin doloroso. Porque eso significa lo que está haciendo, traicionando a los suyos por seguir a la banda leal a Potter y Longbottom. De ningún modo permitirá que arruine su vida por esa maldita guerra, si debe ensuciarse las manos que así sea.

Cuando ellos se van con un brusco movimiento de varita de quita el encantamiento y va corriendo hacia donde están patrullando sus compañeros. Theodore, Blaise y Pansy están allí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Theodore se adelanta con algo parecido a la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Está noche —dice con tono gélido — Está noche tenemos una buena presa.

— ¿Qué? —ellos se ven confundidos.

—Van a liberar a ese mocoso mestizo, ¿Quieren jugar con el estúpido que haga de héroe? Pansy dile a la profesora Alecto lo que dije.

Su compañera se ve irritada de ir de mensajera pero después de una mirada dura de Theodore se marcha.

Llegan a tiempo, no está Longbottom pero el Ravenclaw que ha alcanzado a liberar al niño es suficiente para descargar su ira. Es ideal para pasar el mensaje que quiere dar: _ríndanse o mueran._

Es la primera en levantar la varita cuando lo ve correr detrás del mocoso alejándose de las mazmorras, es demasiado iluso si cree que podrá escapar. Esa vez no hay indiferencia en sus palabras, solo un deseo sádico de lastimar.

— _¡Crucio!_ —y, oh, sí, esa vez los desgarradores gritos son música para sus oídos.

Su hermana, su única hermana, lo único bueno de su familia.

¿Cómo se atreven esos asquerosos _sangre sucia_ a mancillarla?

Apunta con odio la varita y los gritos aumentan, el Ravenclaw chilla y los gritos repercuten en los pasillos haciendo un terrible eco que le hacen sonreír. Es la primera vez que lo siente, que lo anhela completamente, quiere verlo retorcerse hasta que sea incapaz de gritar, hasta que se rompa las cuerdas vocales, hasta que cada hueso se fracture y no quede nada más que la patética sombra de lo que es.

_Quiere destruirlo._

Quiere que su sangre y su dolor paguen el error y la compasión de Astoria.

Y lo desea tanto, tanto, que está segura que la tortura solo ha comenzado.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué fue tan grave para que te pusieras en ese estado?

—No pasó nada, Theodore. NADA —sisea Daphne enrollando el pergamino y mirándole secamente a través de la mesa en la cual trabajan. Los otros están alejados y su hermana la está ignorando. Después de los rumores de la tortura de Michael Corner, ese Ravenclaw que atrapó la noche anterior, nadie está dispuesto a estar cerca de ella por voluntad propia. Solo participó en la mitad de la tortura pero puede asegurar que infligió tanto daño como odio había en su interior.

No está tranquila, no lo estará nunca viviendo con el temor de que atrapen a su hermana, pero al menos alguien pagó su descaro. Se lo pensarán dos veces antes de seguir con sus patéticos mensajes. Michael Corner está bien sacudido y desangrado.

Theodore le mira con frialdad.

— ¿Es Astoria?

Los pergaminos casi se le caen.

— ¿As…? ¿Se puede saber de dónde mierda sacas esa teoría? ¡Puedo torturar a un _sangre sucia_ sin necesitar tu permiso o un motivo!

—Estoy seguro que motivos tenías —contesta tranquilamente — Lo único que te puede sacar de tus casillas es tu hermana…o algo relacionado a ella.

Tensa la mandíbula. Theodore le conoce bien. Sin embargo nunca dirá sus razones y tampoco irá a reprocharle nada a su hermana. Con Michael Corner está segura que se detendrá ese motín tonto y sin sentido.

Se levanta.

—Buenas noches, Nott.

—Buenas noches, Greengrass —la despedida de Theodore es incluso más distante que la suya.

Su predicción se hace realidad, los mensajitos tontos se detienen pero lo que sigue es que ahora su motín sigue abiertamente entre los de séptimo, desafiantes y llenos de desdén interrumpen clase con clase con preguntas humillantes y burlonas. Se vuelve casi una rutina lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus al menos a dos de ellos al día, pero al menos eso aleja a Astoria de Longbottom y su pandilla y eso le alivia. Es suficiente con aquello, sabe que Astoria teme despertar nuevamente su ira y ha dejado de pasar información porque no desea ver a otra persona terminar como Michael Corner, si alguno quiere darse de héroe lo hace a la luz del día, con las consecuencias funestas de su estúpida valentía, esa de la que están tan orgullosos que van añadiendo cicatrices a sus cuerpos.

Lo único sobre lo que ya no tiene control es sobre Malfoy, si él pasa información, si a él lo atrapan le vale, lo que no le gusta es que Astoria siga frecuentándolo y consolándole, tanto así de obvio es que Pansy descubre ese beso que se dieron hace meses. Controlar la furia de su compañera de habitación (nunca su amiga, ella no necesita amigas) es irritante pero no permite ni por un segundo que ponga las manos sobre su hermana. Si Malfoy ha ignorado y rebajado tanto a Pansy y en cambio ha aceptado dócilmente a Astoria no es problema de su hermana, simplemente es la decisión de Draco aunque a ella tampoco le haga gracia.

Las clases siguen su curso, aprenden artes oscuras más grandiosas y tenebrosas de lo que se permitía antes, practican con los que se merecen un castigo y en muchas ocasiones siente la euforia del poder ante el dolor de otros pero nunca con la misma intensidad que cuando torturó a Michael Corner. Con Astoria fuera de peligro su odio se mantiene en su sitio, oculto y tranquilo y la paz que anhelaba llega y la disfruta, poco le importa los mocosos de los _sangre sucia_. Así el tiempo pasa en un parpadeo, las acciones de Longbottom llegan al límite y luego de un espectacular duelo en mitad de la noche que envía a muchos de sus compañeros más ineptos a la enfermería el chico se evapora, y el E.D se desvanece completamente.

Hay noticias de vez en cuando.

Nuevas muertes.

Nuevos duelos.

Viejos nombres y muchos temores.

Rumores abundan, certezas apenas se confirman.

Un dragón es liberado de Gringotts en el que Potter, Granger y Weasley montan para escapar después de haber destruido el lugar.

Y luego sigue la Gran Batalla.

Se les ofrece una oportunidad para terminar esa absurda guerra: una vida. Una sola vida por la de todos ellos, una vida que no están dispuestos a entregar porque no parecen comprender que se llenaran de sangre y cuerpos de los que aman por proteger a un solo chico.

Ninguno de ellos puede pensar como un Slytherin.

¿Amistad? Esa palabra no vale nada, todo es pura conveniencia y ambición.

¿Sangre? Eso sí tiene valor, un valor incalculable porque es la sangre los que los une a las personas que quieren, a los poquitos que son como ellos, que son egoístas y no mártires. ¿Para qué quieren el valor si pueden perder lo único que merece la pena? sobretodo ¿Por qué perder su vida o la de su familia por Harry Potter?

Daphne está bastante de acuerdo cuando Pansy se levanta y chilla que capturen a Potter.

Solo rueda los ojos cuando lo defienden y está más que complacida cuando los dejan marcharse.

Allá ellos, esos estúpidos nobles que ese día llorarán sangre sobre los cuerpos de los que caerán tengan una victoria o una derrota. Ellos no están dispuestos a escoger eso, el egoísmo rige muy bien su vida y si han de vivirla en oscuridad con quienes quieran merecerá la pena.

No tiene por qué arrepentirse de lo que suceda. Los que quedan atrás no son nada de ella.

Que mueran.

Si Astoria vive, si sus padres respiran es suficiente para ella, por eso cuando marchan fuera sujeta con firmeza a su preocupada hermana que gira hacia atrás angustiada cuando ve a Draco y a sus dos gorilas regresar entre la confusión. Daphne entiende que Astoria realmente lo quiere, que lo que en primer momento fue una actuación para ayudar a ese grupo luego se volvió una cruda certeza, porque se enamoró de quien no debe.

—Déjame ir, por favor…—suplica con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No —Daphne la arrastra con fiereza —. Si ese idiota quiere darse de héroe allá él pero no dejaré que entres a ese castillo y pelees una batalla que no te pertenece.

— ¡Es nuestra batalla! ¡La de todos nosotros! ¡Nuestros semejantes…!

— ¡No lo son! —Daphne chilla con furia — ¡Ellos han elegido morir con su estúpido honor hoy! Es su maldita decisión pero de ninguna manera dejaré que mi hermana muera por ellos ¿Qué han hecho por nosotros?

—Daphne…

— ¡Regresaremos con nuestros padres! Viviremos porque para eso tenemos la vida.

— ¡No le dejaré solo!

— ¡Él entró por su voluntad!

— ¡Déjame! ¡SUELTAME!

— ¡Que no! —de una sola bofetada la tira al suelo. Astoria se frota la mejilla sorprendida y llorosa, es la primera vez que le levanta la mano y también será la última —. No entrarás allí si depende de mí, Astoria.

—Yo lo quiero —susurra en voz baja.

—Lo sé —Daphne se agacha y acaricia el cabello castaño de su hermana como cuando eran niñas —Lo sé —por supuesto que lo sabe, porque su propio corazón no se agita por nada cuando ve a Theodore, y con la misma intensidad que siente eso que muchos llaman amor ha visto que Astoria lo siente por Draco Malfoy. Es solo una niña por supuesto y quizá no sea más que una vana ilusión, quizá simplemente no lleguen a nada y ya, pero no quiere verla llorar — Por eso iré yo —es su deber como hermana mayor, lo ha sido siempre, así como ha reído y disfrutado esos siete años ridiculizando a los Gryffindor simplemente por diversión, así protegerá lo único que vale la pena de su vida.

— ¿Qué? —ella amplía sus ojos grises con sorpresa y temor. Intenta levantarse, no la deja — Daphne, no…

Un simple hechizo _desmaius_ la sume en la inconsciencia. Es evacuada con el resto de los Slytherin, con varita en mano Daphne mira a los botecitos ir a velocidad vértigo hacia la otra orilla justo al lugar lo suficientemente lejos del castillo para usar todo medio de transportes y ponerse a salvo. Está de espaldas al castillo y puede sentir las vibraciones del preludio de la terrible batalla que estará escrita en la historia mágica en los próximos siglos.

Astoria está a salvo, no importa la sangre que se derrame por eso.

Se vuelve y alza la varita. ¿Hasta qué punto puede amar a su hermana? ¿Puede renunciar a Theo? Entrar al castillo es firmar una sentencia de muerte.

—Daphne —Theodore sale de la nada y la sujeta. Está desarreglado y tiene la varita desenvainada como si hubiese estado luchando. Le mira con alarma — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no has evacuado ya con el resto?

—Astoria… —dice en voz baja —…Malfoy…—mira al castillo — Ella lo quiere.

—Vámonos de aquí, la batalla está a punto de comenzar —tira de su mano ignorando sus palabras.

Daphne duda y ve el castillo que tanto tiempo le abrió sus puertas, en unos minutos quedará reducido a piedras y será el epicentro de la más terrible batalla, la tumba de quienes caigan ese día, la libertad si ganan, la oscuridad si pierden.

—Astoria…—repite.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —le dice él con dureza — ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¿Acaso eres una estúpida Gryffindor? ¡Ven conmigo! solo vámonos de aquí, Astoria está a salvo.

Esa frase entra en su mente con más claridad viniendo de la boca de él. Lo mira a los ojos, él ya ha entrado en el último botecito y tiene la varita lista hacer el hechizo que los alejará de allí.

—Astoria está a salvo.

—Ella está bien. Tú debes estar bien ahora, ven conmigo —él alza la mano.

—Sí —Lo mira durante un largo minuto, confundida, y después todo se aclara. Daphne endurece su mirada y coge la mano de Theodore — Sí, por supuesto que sí. No voy a morir por Malfoy, Astoria está bien, es suficiente. —y va con él.

El barco se aleja y tras ellos un temblor da inicio a la batalla, cuando llegan a la otra orilla ve al castillo en llamas y las miles de luces de cientos de colores que inundan el cielo como lluvias de estrellas, son los hechizos. Es hermoso y terrible. Es destrucción y renacimiento.

Es el fin de una época y el comienzo de otra.

Theodore aprieta su mano, siente el familiar tirón en el estómago y antes de desvanecerse e irse lejos de allí tiene un último vistazo del castillo magnífico, porque aunque caiga siempre será así, magnífico. Como una escuela, como el campo de la batalla final.

Es Hogwarts y siempre tendrá una historia que contar.

Contará sobre los cientos de estudiantes, profesores y criaturas que lucharon en la batalla final, sobre los que pelearon con valentía, los que cayeron con honor, los que sobrevivieron y pudieron dar fe de ello.

Y contará sobre aquellos que se fueron, que se pusieron a salvo a costa de la vida de otros.

No importa. Así son ellos, así están bien, ese día no tienen por qué llorar a sus seres queridos, solo aguardar a que todo termine.

Porque en una guerra nadie gana, ellos lo tienen claro, lo han vivido en carne propia, todos pierden, incluso los vencedores.

* * *

*Se hace camino a la fuerza.

_Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado. No estoy segura de algunos acontecimientos porque revisando me he enterado J.K dijo que algunos Slytherin regresaron a la batalla (lo que es fantástico) pero ya había escrito esto antes de terminarlo así que pues sería un lío cambiarlo todo, y en general no afecta a las elecciones de Daphne._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bella._


End file.
